The Things One Does For a Solo
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: A smut-tacular Warbler crack!fic foursome. We all know that Blaine got all the solos, but here the filthy reason why the Warbler Council loved him so much.


It feels good to be writing some essentially plotless and ultimately insane smut, the kind of which earned me the not-at-all-self-appointed title of Smut Queen *sigh*

Anyway, as much as I absolutely love that Blainers is at McKinley now, I miss the Warblers. So, as my perverted way of coping with the loss, I've written some smut about them. OH YEAH.

Just so you know, my own personal head-canon us that Dalton Academy isn't a boarding school, but students can stay as long as they like for whatever reason due to a total lack of teachers.

Oh, in writing this particular fic I've had to temporarily erase from my memory the fact that I have met, high-fived and had a pleasant conversation with Titus 'David Warbler' Makin. I fear that if I meet any more Glee cast members my fanfiction career could be jeopardised by the sheer embarrassment.

Anyway, I'll stop talking now. Chuck some reviews at me.

And trust me, it's a good thing that I don't own Glee. Really. It is.

* * *

><p><strong>The Things One Does To Get a Solo<strong>

Blaine knelt on the rich leather couch, facing the backrest with his arms against it, his back to the other three boys in the room. He was breathing heavily, his naked body flushed, his sweaty skin already sticking to the leather a little bit. The Warbler Council room had never felt so stifling.

"So," said Wes casually. "Whatever are we going to do with you?"

David and Thad chuckled behind him. He standing completely naked, admiring the curly haired boy on display in front of him, while David stood just behind him, equally naked. Thad was also nude and had taken a seat on the opposite couch, already lazily stroking his cock.

"You all can do whatever you want to me," Blaine said desperately. "Anything..."

"Excellent," said David excitedly, but Wes held up his hand to silence him.

"Firstly," he said. "We need to get you nice and ready, Blaine."

He went over to the mahogany desk at the end of the room and picked up his gavel, bringing it back to Blaine and holding tightly onto his hip. He pressed the smooth wooden handle of the gavel to Blaine's mouth, and he happily sucked on it like a popsicle, whimpering as he did. Wes took it out of Blaine's mouth and, without much prelude, pushed the wet handle of the gavel up Blaine's ass. The small singer cried out in pain and surprise, but that cry soon turning into a moan of pleasure when Wes began to thrust the gavel into his tight opening, faster and faster, angling it just right to hit his prostate. David and Thad were stroking themselves and groaning quietly as they watched.

"I do hope we don't do any permanent damage to Blaine's vocal cords after this evening," Thad commented casually.

"He is moaning rather loudly, isn't he?" said David, as if talking about the weather. "And we haven't even really started yet."

"Make sure you drink plenty of honey and lemon tomorrow, Blaine," said Wes, pushing the gavel handle into Blaine's ass even harder and faster. "We wouldn't want to mess up that dreamy voice of yours now, would we?"

Blaine just moaned in response, pushing back on the gavel handle, needing more. When the gavel was removed and throw aside onto a nearby chair, he whimpered in disappointment, slumping his head forward on his arms.

"You look about ready to climax, my friend," said Wes, the others chuckling behind him. "We can't have that when we're only just getting started."

"I've got that covered," said David.

He stepped forward and slipped a silver cock ring around Blaine's already dripping erection, making him groan into his arms.

"Good call, David," said Wes pleasantly. "Now there's no chance of our Blainers coming before he's told."

They shared a quick but passionate kiss, before David went to get a bottle of lube. He poured some of the cool liquid into his hand and got to work covering Wes' thick length in it. Blaine turned to head to watch, his breath catching in his throat, while Thad reclined on the other coach and continued to stroke himself. He'd always loved to watch. Wes then held tightly onto Blaine's hips and rammed his slicked up cock into the tight, needy hole. Blaine cry was much louder this time, since Wes was much longer and thicker than the gavel had been. Wes didn't give him any time at all to get used to the intrusion, but the pleasure soon outweighed the pain as Wes pounded into him hard. David took a seat next to Thad and watched as Wes fucked Blaine until he was literally screaming.

"Oh God, don't stop! Don't – ahh – fuck – don't – stop! Fuck me... oh God, Wes, fuck me!"

"Oh yes... beg for it, Blaine," Wes growled, the others laughing behind him. "Beg for it, you filthy little slut... beg for it..."

"Please... please don't stop... please, please, please don't ever fucking stop!"

Wes pounded into him even faster until finally he came hard with a deep cry, thrusting into him until he was completely spent. Blaine wanted to come – more than anything in the world – but he couldn't because of the cock ring. Instead he slumped against the backrest of the couch, breathless and trembling. Wes pulled out of him and turned Blaine around so his softening cock was in his face. Instinctively, Blaine used what little energy he had to lick Wes clean.

"Good boy, Blaine," said Wes appreciatively. "Very good... who's next?"

"After you, Thad," said David politely.

"Why thank you," Thad smiled. "Bring him over to me, Wes."

Wes took Blaine by his sweaty arm and dragged him to his feet. The curly haired singer had so little energy that his knees went weak and he only managed a few steps before he stumbled at Thad's feet. He could hear the Warbler Council laughing at him again, and pulled himself up so he was between Thad's legs. His need to come was driving him insane, but he took Thad's long, dripping cock in his hand and started licking, kissing and nuzzling it, filling his lungs with that musty smell of sex. Just when he could hear Thad getting impatient with him, Blaine took all of his length in his mouth, relaxing his throat so he wouldn't gag as he bobbed his head up and down with increasing speed.

"This is..." Thad groaned, tangling his fingers in those black curls. "Mmm... this is all very good, Blaine, but... ahh... but I was expecting to have a go on that lovely ass of yours..."

Blaine gave Thad's cock one last suck before climbing onto his lap. He noticed as he did that Wes was sitting on David's lap just next to them, the two of them watching with smirks on their faces. Thad held onto Blaine's hip with one hand and used the other to push his glistening cock into Blaine's open and ready ass, making them both moan. Thad thrust upwards as Blaine bounced up and down on his shaft, their lips meeting in the fiercest of kisses as they fucked. Blaine felt as if he could die from his need to come, but instead he focused on getting Thad off, squeezing the walls of his ass around Thad's length as he impaled himself harder and harder. Finally, with a growly scream, Thad erupted hard inside Blaine, his fingernails digging painfully into Blaine's hips before he collapsed back on the couch. Blaine dropped his head against Thad's shoulder, still shaking from his need to come, and turned his head when he heard Wes and David's polite applause next to him.

"Outstanding," said Wes as he and David got to their feet. "Now, last but by no means least..."

Blaine tried to stand up, Wes and Thad's come beginning to drip down his thighs, but his legs were so shaky that he almost fell before David caught him.

"Oh, bless him," David cooed.

He lifted Blaine in his arms – which was easy since Blaine was so small and slim – and carried him over to the mahogany desk where Wes' gavel had been, laying him on his back in the middle of it. Wes and Thad took the seats that they usually occupied during Warbler Council meetings, reclining happily as they watched what was happening between them. David propped Blaine's legs up on his shoulders, using the come on the little singer's thighs to lube himself up, before pushing his long, thick cock into Blaine's ass. Blaine threw his head back as David pounded into him so hard and fast that he was seeing stars. The desk was creaking under them, and Blaine's desperate need to come was actually starting to become painful as David's monster of a cock hit that sweet spot inside him again and again.

"Please," he begged. "Please, please, let me come... please... I... oh fuck... I need to come... please!"

The Warbler Council just chuckled, and David slammed into him even harder, making him scream.

"I do love to listen to him beg," Wes commented.

"Oh yes," agreed Thad, over the sound of Blaine moaning. "It's even better than listening to him sing."

David was grunting and swearing as he fucked Blaine senseless, and all Blaine could say was "please" over and over again like a mantra. Suddenly David pulled out, gave his cock a few more tugs, and came all over Blaine, spurting all over his chest, neck and face until he was completely spent. Blaine wiped some of the come off his face and happily sucked his fingers clean, but he still looked as if he'd burst into tears if he didn't come soon.

"So does our dirty little cock-slut want to come now?" Wes said sweetly.

"Do you want to come for us, Blainers?" Thad chuckled.

"Yes, yes, oh God YES!" Blaine cried.

"If you insist," said Wes, and with a nod to David the cock ring was taken off.

Blaine's scream echoed throughout the room as he arched his back and threw his head back, erupting all over himself. He came so hard that he thought he was going to pass out, so hard that he was sure his heart actually stopped. Finally he slumped back against the desk like a sweaty, trembling, come-splattered rag doll, indifferent to the courteous applause around him as he tried to remember how to breathe.

"Good show, my friend," said Wes politely, a triumphant smirk on his face. "Good show indeed. That Katy Perry solo is certainly yours, Blaine."

"And any other solo you care to mention," said Thad.

"We wouldn't have it any other way after that, Blaine," said David.

Blaine smiled in appreciation, before he finally lost consciousness on the mahogany desk.

* * *

><p>That was possibly the most dapper smut I have ever written.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it, Humble Readers.

xxx


End file.
